


Steal 'n Drive

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: AOA, B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Gangster, I know this oneshot is super cheesy, I'm still proud of this piece, Stealing, Thief, Was a gift for my brother based on a hilarious comment, at least my brother enjoyed it, but it's sooooo freakin' cheesy, the pairing is subtle but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Ever since he met her, he couldn't leave her side. He was captivated by her skill. She is a thief and he's become her willing accomplice.





	Steal 'n Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This short one shot was a small gift I wrote for my brother. I held a Valentine's event at a small Kpop forum where we'd make gifts for each other based on what the person liked, so this was mine for him. It was actually inspired by one of the gifts he received from the other members, which was a collage that had AOA Jimin, B.A.P Yongguk, and a classic Ford Mustang (his favourite car). His reaction to that gift was so priceless, he literally went "Oh cool, they're being paired together right? And that is their car." I laughed so hard and it inspired me to write this based off of that silly comment. 
> 
> Also available on my Asian Fanfics account.

* * *

 

Bang Yongguk waited vigilantly inside his classic Ford Mustang vehicle for any sign of her return. The sound of sirens in the distance made him a little anxious, but he trusted his companion to do her job well. His eyes looking the other direction, he sharply turned at the sudden noise of the car door opening to see that his little thief--Shin Jimin--had returned. 

She smiled, slightly sticking her tongue out as she dangled an expensive, glittering necklace from her hand. "Mission accomplished, Mr. Bang." 

"You took a little long this time," Yongguk said, revving up the engine for their getaway. 

Jimin pouted. "I was only a tiny bit off today, just a tiny. It was only an extra minute." 

"One extra minute for the cops to get here." 

She sighed, "Do you see these wrists in hand cuffs?" 

He rolled his eyes, but slightly smiled at the same time. "Let's go!" 

Stepping on the gas, he sped out of there only 30 seconds before the police showed up to the scene. The two laughed at yet another successful getaway. These two were nearly caught a couple of times, and had to now be on the run. Of course, Jimin needed her stealing craving satisfied as she argued, "I might lose my skills otherwise." 

Once they were out on the open road, they felt a combination of safety and freedom. Jimin played around with her newly stolen necklace, even putting it over her neck and checking how she looked with it on from the passenger mirror. Suddenly, Yongguk's cell phone started ringing. Jimin took the cell simply to see who was calling and frowned.  

"Who is it?" he asked, his eyes focused on the road. 

Jimin frowned. "It's him again..." 

"Put him on." 

As Jimin held up the phone near his ear set to speaker mode, Yongguk said into the phone, "Hello?" 

"Where the hell are you? It's already been more than a week!" it was Kim Himchan, a member of his gang whom often served as the secondary leader.  

"I'm out right now." he replied. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...just like the night before, and many days past. Listen, I can't be babysitting for you all the time, there's a lot of work to be done." 

"You're more than capable of that yourself." Yongguk looked over at Jimin and nodded, an indication to hang up the phone. 

On the other side of the line, Himchan was shocked to hear the dial tone, causing him severe frustration that almost led him to break his phone against the wall.  

"No luck?" said Youngjae, one of the brightest members, playing games on his tablet. 

"What do you think?" 

"No need to get frustrated. He'll come back eventually, I think." 

"Oh, you think?" Himchan put his hand to his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Ever since he came across that woman..." 

"You'd do the same thing." Youngjae didn't even take his eyes off his tablet as he spoke those words.  

He gave him a dirty look. "Excuse me?" 

"Yeah, if you met a woman like that I'm sure you'd be off on your own adventure away from us and our leader would be in your place. I'm sure you've had fantasies about that." 

"Yeah, shut up..." Himchan pushed his shoulder, causing Youngjae to smirk since he knew he hit the spot.  

Meanwhile, on the road, Jimin looked toward Yongguk with a question. "Are you really going to go back to them?" 

"Who?" 

"Your gang." 

"Why does it matter?" 

"Oh, I don't know...." Jimin leaned back against her seat, twirling her stolen necklace around her fingers. "Then I'd be all by myself again. It wouldn't be as much fun." 

"Don't worry about that right now. That's a topic for tomorrow. But today, we keep on driving." he then looked at her. "You think I'd just leave you behind like that?" 

She puffed out her cheeks, speaking cutely. "Hmph...maybe." 

"Even if I go back to them, I'm taking you with me." he put his hand on her lap, giving it a pat before returning focus on the wheel. "My word is final. They can't object my orders." 

"You promise?" 

He smirked a bit. "I don't say things I don't mean." 

With that said, he turned on the radio, blasting some awesome hip-hop music. The two couldn't help but join in and rap out the lyrics, sometimes even freestyling. As they continued on the long, empty stretch of road further and further away, neither of them had any regrets. Together, they would continue to steal and drive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cover credits; Made by me via GIMP. Yongguk render by Charley1990B at dA. Jimin render by Yourlonglostsister at dA. Background from Pixabay.


End file.
